


七十年后

by Captain8000, fedzgurl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain8000/pseuds/Captain8000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedzgurl/pseuds/fedzgurl
Summary: 巴基.巴恩斯没有在阿尔卑斯山脉掉下火车。史蒂夫.罗杰斯也并非独自一人在未来苏醒。他们经历了一个完全不同的未来，努力理清对彼此几十年来的感情。事情没有那么完美，但至少他们能够共同解决。





	1. 1945年3月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After The Bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228426) by [fedzgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedzgurl/pseuds/fedzgurl). 



> 如果喜欢的话请给原作者点个赞。

这一刻前，史蒂夫从没有意识到，一直以来咆哮突击队是何等地幸运，竟从未有过伤亡。直到在佐拉的火车上，他眼睁睁地看着巴基被九头蛇的火力挡在那里动弹不得。这几年中，他们一直在突袭扫荡九头蛇的基地，而史蒂夫无可否认地变得自信——或许是过于自信。因为一切仿佛都那么容易，他沉浸在接连胜利的荣耀中，自然而然地制定出下一次更危险更艰巨的任务，因为他们无庸置疑会获得更多的胜利，就这样循环往复，从未有过败绩。然而隔着那扇小窗，他亲眼看见他最好的朋友，脸色惨白睁大了眼睛，无疑是打光了子弹。史蒂夫惶然惊觉，他一直以来是多么愚蠢，而作为一名军人，他的中士比他强出百倍。

巴基曾经许多次含糊地抱怨，说史蒂夫总有一天会把他们全都害死。而他一直都无视了这些，将它们归咎于酒精以及作为狙击手身上积累的压力。他会把巴基扔到他的行军床上，用被子裹好，一起睡一宿，第二天早晨便把那些话都忘掉。而当史蒂夫考虑到他们此刻的处境，他才第一次意识到，巴基可能一直都是对的——他们真的可能会一起命丧于这次最重要的任务中。史蒂夫感觉到肾上腺素随着这个念头一起冲了上来，他调整好手枪和盾牌，猛地一锤门锁按键，打开了隔开车厢的那扇门。对上巴基的视线，他将手枪扔给他，随即冲进那节车厢。他绝不能让他们死在这里。

直到最后一个枪手倒下，史蒂夫依旧能感觉到血液在耳膜上突突地冲击声，以至于他差点没听清巴基颤抖着说出的那句话。他坚持道自己刚刚不需要帮忙，听起来熟悉但又讽刺。“我知道，”史蒂夫回以紧绷地笑。他在从头到脚检查他的朋友，打算要给他一个……什么，然后再继续朝车头前进。他吸了一口气，突然听见九头蛇激光武器那不祥的嗡嗡声。他将将及时看向那扇门，发现自己以为已经放倒的士兵正站在那里，手中的武器发出蓝色光芒。“卧倒！”他喊道，一把将巴基拉到自己身后，与此同时蓝光笼罩了整节车厢。

值得庆幸的是，盾牌承受住了冲击，但那股力量将盾牌从他手中撞了出去。史蒂夫摔到墙上，几乎瞬间就恢复了知觉，但他惊恐地看见巴基，那个傻瓜，自己捡起了盾，试图用小手枪对付那个士兵。史蒂夫根本来不及反应——前一刻，他眼看着巴基无意义地朝九头蛇的盔甲开枪，盾牌在他手臂上无用地摇摇晃晃，下一刻，巴基就被冲击猛地从火车里撞了出去——史蒂夫根本没有意识到车厢壁上开了一个洞。

看着巴基飞出去的让史蒂夫立刻动了起来：他捡起盾，用尽全力甩向九头蛇的守卫，正撞在他颈部的装甲，足够将他彻底击倒。史蒂夫冲向那个车厢侧壁扯开的洞，拽掉头盔，大声呼唤巴基的名字。感谢老天，史蒂夫发现他居然还在那里，单手攥着一截摇摇晃晃的扶手，命悬一线。阿尔卑斯山脉的寒风猛烈地在他们周身席卷而过。

“撑住！”他在火车持续不断的噪音中大喊，摇摇晃晃地下到另一段扶手，但他还是离巴基伸出的手太远，屁用都没有。他一寸一寸地挪到扶手尽头，用尽浑身解数伸展自己：“抓住我的手！”但显然他们之间还离得太远——巴基的手胡乱挥向他，但仍然差了那么一点点。

火车的轰隆和呼啸的风声中突然响起一声令人恐惧的断裂声，史蒂夫意识到巴基的扶手正在松动。他来不及多想就松开了自己的扶手，让自己朝着他在这个世界上最好的朋友荡了过去——右手勉强抓住了一块扯开的墙板，左手不顾一切地伸出去终于扣住了巴基的手腕。手指死命地攥紧，感觉到火车的金属压进手中，以此对抗狂风以及两个成年男人的重量。

巴基的左手在空中扭动了几下，终于钳住了史蒂夫的前臂。他的眼睛睁得大大的，惊惶失措，两个人紧紧地缠在一起。“能爬上去吗？！”史蒂夫喊道。他不确定自己还能撑住两人多久，但他无法将视线从巴基脸上移开去抬头确认他们逃生还有多远。那可怕的一瞬间拉得太长，巴基终于僵硬地点头，借着史蒂夫的手将自己拉起来，先抓住他的肘部，然后是他的肩膀，最后终于把自己拉到了那根没有坏掉的扶手上。史蒂夫跟着他，摇晃着朝火车的开口爬去。

在史蒂夫还差一步就爬进车厢之前，巴基的胳膊又一次伸了出来，抓住他，以一种让史蒂夫太惊慌到忘记了质疑的力量将他拉进了毁坏的车厢里。动作的势头太大让他们都摔在了地板上。两个人紧挨在一起，一言不发，只能支离破碎地喘息着，几乎听不见车厢外咆哮不休的风声。史蒂夫不知道他们保持着这个动作在地上躺了多久，直到巴基挪开了身子，但双手依旧紧紧地攥着史蒂夫的肩膀，力度大到让他疼痛。史蒂夫从未见过巴基灰蓝色的眼睛睁得这么大，他的脸色依旧因恐慌而惨淡灰白，头发被风吹得乱七八糟。然而史蒂夫无法控制地意识到，在那一刻……巴基就是他此生见过的最美的东西。

时间在一分一秒地流逝，而巴基凝视着他，眼神中有种强烈的东西让史蒂夫的五脏六腑都抽搐起来，等待着即将可能发生的某些事。巴基深深吸了口气，艰涩嘶哑，随即站起身。“我们需要前进，”他的嗓音低沉，动手将九头蛇士兵的尸体挪开，取了他的步枪，“检查一下盖博的进展。”

史蒂夫一言不发地点点头，双腿哆嗦着站起来，用僵硬的手指捡起盾。他们一起穿过剩下两节车厢，史蒂夫用尽全力将刚刚那几分钟的惊恐万状压下去，让自己专注于眼前的任务。而巴基大跨步地昂首走在前面，似乎已经从整场煎熬中恢复了过来。他在引擎室的门前停了下来，紧紧地攥着手中的枪，史蒂夫看见他的指关节开始泛白。

“我来守门，”他的嗓音紧绷，转过身背向门朝史蒂夫点点头，“以防他们还有守卫过来……你进去收尾。”史蒂夫张开嘴正打算要反驳，他极度不情愿让巴基离开他的视线，哪怕只有一小会儿。但是巴基转向他，眼神充满躁郁。“我不能进去，史蒂夫……我知道我们需要他的情报，但是如果叫我看见那个肮脏的小杂种，我会忍不住直接宰了他。”

此前史蒂夫从未想到过，巴基被俘期间在他身上做实验的正是佐拉本人……这是又一个理由：他从一开始就不该把他的朋友带到着这该死的火车上。史蒂夫将喉咙里正因这个念头而升起的肿胀咽下去，他伸出手，捏了捏巴基的肩膀，后者朝他点点头——史蒂夫会尊重他的意愿，会完成这个任务……但是他需要用身体确认，他最好的朋友……也是他的整个世界，如果他肯对自己诚实的话……还好好的站在这儿。“需要我就敲门。”他终于听到自己说道。隔着蓝色的大衣最后捏了一下，他转身转动了开门的把手，进入引擎室。

盖博站在操作台边，正在拉动压下一个操纵杆。隔着被捆住的佐拉和一个九头蛇，他对史蒂夫微笑。“你搞什么这么久，队长？”他快活地问，脸上绽放出骄傲的笑容，无线电的另一端传来了其他的突击队员微弱的欢呼声。

史蒂夫本能地从肩头向后瞥去，以便再一次安抚自己：隔着玻璃他看见了巴基深棕色的头发。幸好，一切都还好。

那一刻，史蒂夫对自己发誓，他再也不会把一切看作理所当然——他宁死也不能再让巴基身临如此险境。


	2. 1945年3月

史蒂夫太过专注于跟上那架正在开出机库的巨大飞行器，只勉强分出一点点注意力去避开周围的战斗。于是当他终于停下了追击的奔跑（飞机移动得太快，他根本没机会赶上它），异常惊讶地发现巴基居然就在他旁边喘息。“见鬼的，现在该怎么办？”巴基问，恶狠狠地盯着正在前方跑道上加速的飞机。所有的希望似乎都已经破灭了。

史蒂夫还没来得及回答，也没来得及想明白他的朋友是怎么在他自己都拼了命的情况下追上他的，施密特那辆奇形怪状的跑车便开到了身旁。菲利普斯上校驾驶，后座坐着佩吉。“上来！”上校吼道。两人都没有犹豫，史蒂夫翻上了副驾驶，巴基和佩吉一起挤进后排。菲利普斯猛踩油门朝飞机追去，开启推进器，车子离飞行器和跑道尽头的距离越来越近……史蒂夫知道就算是让一个人上去都会很悬，但他也并不吃惊地感觉到身后的巴基站了起来，开始调整位置。

他确信佩吉没想让他听见她对巴基的喃喃低语。虽然发动机的轰鸣震耳欲聋，他依旧分辨出了她哽咽的祈求：“詹姆斯，把他带回来。”

史蒂夫压下了胸腔里汹涌的情感，朝菲利普斯大声说稳定车速，同时在座位上站了起来。他回头瞥见巴基正在将另一支手枪塞进后腰。“等一下！”佩吉喊道，把他们俩都吓了一跳。她一把将史蒂夫拉了下来，给了他一个灼痛的吻。史蒂夫不清楚他们互相凝视了多久，仿佛只有那么一瞬，她便喃喃道，“去吧，把他解决掉。”

史蒂夫点点头，先看了看巴基又瞥了瞥菲利普斯，就听见将军粗声道：“想都别想，巴恩斯——赶紧给我滚上那该死的飞机。”

巴基哼了一声，而佩吉翻了个白眼，那一刻转瞬即逝——史蒂夫站上了引擎盖，开始一寸寸地向前挪动，脑子却依旧忍不住在想菲利普斯警告的内容到底是啥，不论他是不是在开玩笑。飞机开始离地，史蒂夫让自己专注地盯着前方的起落架上，感觉到巴基跟着他也踩上了引擎盖。他们短暂地交换了个眼神，巴基生硬地点了下头，随即转向前方，二人默契地同时起跳——史蒂夫抓住了左轮，巴基在空中摇晃了可怕的万分之一秒，也抓稳了右边。“你先！”史蒂夫大喊，压过震耳欲聋的风声和发动机声。幸而巴基毫不犹豫地行动起来，挣扎了片刻就撑上了起落架，随即他们跟着整个装置都被收进了机舱中。

巴基还没来得及把步枪位置调整好，上方通道便传来了军靴踏过的声音。他回头飞快地看了史蒂夫一眼，随即伏低身子靠上起落架，无声地点了点头——意思很明确，就像往常大部分任务一样：史蒂夫冲出去吸引火力，巴基看着他的六点钟，干掉史蒂夫漏掉的九头蛇。

最开始出现的几个敌人很容易就倒下了——史蒂夫徒手干掉了两个，巴基暗中狙击了另外三个。他们持续压制着敌方，直到某一个九头蛇冲到了一个炸弹旁边，而那炸弹侧面赫然印着的纽约二字。史蒂夫这时才真的了解了他们面对的是多么艰巨的挑战——这些炸弹都已经装备好了驾驶舱和推进器，那么仅仅是控制住飞机便远远不够——他们必须确保任何人都不能带着这些炸弹飞走。史蒂夫立刻朝那个士兵冲去，无暇顾及脚下开启的投弹发射口风声翻涌，务必要在那个人发射前拦住他。

“史蒂夫！”巴基刺耳的警告声穿透了整个炸弹仓。史蒂夫及时转身，用盾牌打倒了攻击者。他还来不及再转回去就听见身后两声枪响，瞄准的并非他的后背，而是为他发出警告的方向。

他看见巴基惊呼着倒下，一丛血色喷了出来。史蒂夫刚刚搞清楚发生了什么，便整个人扑到炸弹上，扭住那个枪手的脑袋，直到把那王八蛋的脖子折断，随即一拳穿透了炸弹驾驶舱，抓住第二个士兵的领子将他拖了出来，无情地直接丢出了打开的舱门。即刻的威胁解除，他奔回平台，惊慌地发现巴基正倒在地板上扭动。

“巴基……嘿，巴克，”他喃喃道，跪倒在朋友身边。巴基衣袖肩部的蓝色已经被血色浸透，他正试着用自己的腰带在伤处系紧，鼻子里尖锐短促地喘息着。史蒂夫从他手抓过皮带，将末端穿过皮带扣几英寸，然后尽可能小心翼翼地拉紧。

他努力让动作轻柔，但巴基还是痛苦地叫出了声。他脸色发灰，将视线从伤处扯开，凝视着史蒂夫的脸，那双眼睛睁得大大的，带着惊慌。“会好的，你不会有事儿的……”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说，脑子里一片空白——他完全不知道接下来该怎么办。一直以来给队员们进行急救的都是琼斯，但史蒂夫也能看得出来，子弹显然是击中了某一条主动脉。

“去呀，”巴基咕哝着，伸出右手越过自己的身体将皮带从史蒂夫手里抢出来，猛地抽紧，又痛得喊了一声。史蒂夫一动不动，双手依然停留在他朋友的身上，脑子里满满地都是巴基粗哑可怖的喘息声。他盯着巴基惨白扭曲的面容，直到巴基忽然睁开眼睛，抬头瞪向他。“该死的，你他妈的给我起来！去阻止他，罗杰斯！”巴基咆哮道，靴子坚定地踩稳地面，让自己坐上一个辅助架，“我还没死呢，混球，但如果你再磨磨蹭蹭很多人都会……”

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，呆滞地点头，但依旧动弹不得。“好，行——你就——你待在这儿，我很快就回……”

巴基阴沉地轻笑一声，右手更紧地抓住皮带，指节泛白。“哪儿都不去，我保证——你就去结束这些，好吗？”

“好吧，混蛋。”史蒂夫条件反射般地答道，终于能够站了起来。巴基虚弱地对他笑了笑。史蒂夫一想到要把这个状态下的巴基扔在这里就觉得难以忍受，但他也知道应该照巴基说的做。他最后点了点头，转身尽可能无声地朝驾驶仓跑去。打定主意要让施密特为了他施加给他们所有人的全部伤害和痛苦付出代价。

~*~*~

史蒂夫一动不动地瞪着施密特刚刚还在的位置。那疯子明明一秒钟前还捧着魔方兀自说个不停，然后他就那样……消失了。就像穿越了一个空间门。

“那他妈的是啥？”角落里传来一个虚弱、颤抖的声音。

史蒂夫猛地抽了口气，推着舱壁让自己站好，同时看向驾驶舱门。巴基正蹒跚着走了进来。“我跟你说了原地待命。”他责备道，但心中暗自松了口气——好歹他的朋友还能站起来，虽然很勉强。史蒂夫扯掉头盔从驾驶台上走下来，伸手搂住巴基的腰，扶着他走到机长位边上。他一边试图判断巴基的伤势，一边帮着他慢慢在地板上坐下。

紧挨着止血带周围的衣袖已经被血液浸透染成了黑色，而且正朝着左袖子大部分继续蔓延。巴基看起来完全被刚才发生的事儿震惊了，史蒂夫怀疑他已经忘记了自己伤势。“有法子降落吗？”巴基问道，将头靠上控制面板，史蒂夫开始急切地搜寻下一步可能的选项。

“如果我知道怎么把自动飞行取消，”史蒂夫声音紧绷，“或者以前就学过怎么降落飞机。”

巴基轻叹一声，缓缓闭上眼睛，开始试图制定战略。“而且，我猜你也没办法直接把装载扔到海里去了？”

“你看见有多少炸弹了，巴克。”史蒂夫回答说。他开始输入森田的无线电联络码。他们唯一的选择已经渐渐明确了。“我们40分钟之内就会抵达纽约。”他看着飞行监控，轻声加了一句。

“那么就把它降到北极。”巴基沉默了片刻，答道，“坠到海里，这样炸弹就不会引爆。然后……然后你大概可以游到格陵兰去。”

史蒂夫终于调好了无线电，然后才听懂了巴基的言下之意。“我不会丢下你自己走的，”他反驳道，视线从操纵面板上移开，在巴基蜷缩着的身形上逡巡，“我们尽量降落，现在就联络森田——他可以让斯塔克找到我们的位置，给我们安排救援队……”

“史蒂夫，”巴基的嗓音粗哑，睁开眼睛瞪着他，“这飞机足有一百多吨，推进器非常热。会直接熔掉冰层，要不了几分钟我们就会沉到海里。”他舔了舔过分苍白的嘴唇，史蒂夫心中一阵绞痛。巴基又闭上了眼睛。“就算以上都不成立，在他们能安排好救援之前我就会失血过多。”

“该死的，巴克……别说这种话。”史蒂夫立刻反驳。他转回身操作控制板，无线电调入森田的信号。他知道巴克说的都对——但他也知道自己绝不可能把他一个人留下冻死。“接入，我是罗杰斯队长；能听到吗？”

“施密特死了，巴基受了伤，此外都还好——但是飞机……”

“给我坐标，”佩吉的声音断断续续，带着一反常态的焦虑，“我会想办法给你们找一个安全的降落点。”

“问题就出在这儿，我们没法子安全着陆了。我和巴克已经讨论过——这东西飞得太快，直奔纽约……但是我想我们可以把她降到海里去。”

她开始争辩。当然了，她在恳求史蒂夫等等让他们想出一个更好的方法。但是史蒂夫知道，没有其他办法可以避免众多的无辜伤亡。他再次低头望向巴基，惊讶地发现那双浅灰色的眼睛全神贯注地锁在他身上。“佩吉，我必须这么做。这是我们的选择。”他沉沉道，对上巴基的凝视。他们再回不去布鲁克林了，再也得不到同佩吉、同某个巴基最终决定在一起的女孩的幸福结局了……但他可以和他最好的朋友死在一起，保护了他最喜欢的女孩和整个世界。史蒂夫心想，这并不是最坏的结局。

他俯下身，轻柔地捏住巴基没受伤的肩膀，后者朝他点点头。他转身握住了机轮，毫不犹豫地下压进入了俯冲姿势。机头向下穿出了云层，他看见了前方的冰层——他们可能还是有机会获救的，然后……尽管他脑子离理性的那部分知道巴基说的是对的。“佩吉，”他哽了一声，想起来他们还在连线中，“说好的跳舞得改天了。”

“好的，下周六，”她迅速回答说，“在斯多克俱乐部。”

“没问题。”史蒂夫答道，吞下喉咙里的肿块。他们下落的速度越来越快了。

“八点整，”佩吉继续道，史蒂夫意识到自己几乎是痛苦地感激她还在说话分散他的注意力，“敢迟到的话我饶不了你，明白？”

史蒂夫嗯了一声表示同意，视线锁定在他们正直冲而去的冰面上。“你知道的，我还是不会跳舞。”

另一端安静了片刻，史蒂夫生怕他们的连接已经中断了。“让詹姆斯教你，”佩吉答话的鼻音浓重，“告诉他我会带一个朋友……就……你们过来就好。”

巴基坐在地板上安静地笑了，他提高声音：“就这么说定了，佩格。”

他们已经离冰面很近了，下坠的速度太快，史蒂夫已经不敢再继续盯着看——他让方向盘保持向下，但转过身来面朝着巴基。“得让乐队演奏点慢歌……我可不想踩到你们俩的脚上。”

话音未落，他们便撞上了冰面，面板瞬间全部熄灭。巴基呻吟着被重重地摔在地板上，史蒂夫尽可能迅速地从机长位上爬出去。他知道无线电一定也断掉了。

“你该走了，”巴基虚弱地说，轻轻哆嗦着蜷成一团，“你有血清，应该可以找到安全的地方……或者至少出去别跟着飞机一起沉下去。”

“可能吗。”史蒂夫挨着巴基坐在地板上。他犹豫了片刻，便小心翼翼伸出双臂，避开巴基的伤处，搂住他。“还不到最后一刻（the end of the line）呢，混蛋。”

巴基僵了片刻，突然笑得不能自已，朝着史蒂夫的胸口轻轻塌了过去。机身发出不详的开裂声，向下猛地沉了几英尺。“听着，巴基，”史蒂夫安静地开口。然而当巴基将脸转向他，史蒂夫感觉自己喉咙突然开始收紧，根本说不出话来。

寒风从机身破损的玻璃卷进来，他们沉默地坐在那里，紧挨着彼此瑟瑟发抖。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，双目深深地凝视着史蒂夫的眼睛。他嘶哑道：“史蒂维——我……”

不论他是打算要说的是什么，都被咆哮的轰鸣声吞没了。刹那间，冰水从机头猛地涌了进来。史蒂夫把巴基拉近，打算带着他游出去，但是海水的巨大冲力和极度冰冷让他被血清加强过的身体也无力前进。他紧紧地搂住巴基，感觉视野里开始发黑。他迅速地朝下看了一眼，宽慰地意识到巴基已经闭上了眼睛。他垂下头，任由黑暗将他一并带走。


	3. 2012年4月

回收小组在冰冻的飞机残骸中搜寻了好几个小时，才终于找到了一具遗体。随后他们所有人都震惊了：被深深冻在坚冰当中的不止一个人，而是两个人。他们都在四年级历史课上学到过，神盾局的历史专员也对他们确认过：在美国队长牺牲自己挽救了所有西方国家的宿命的那天，詹姆斯.巴恩斯，罗杰斯的副手，同他一起登上了女武神号。所以理所当然，死后亦同生前，他们依旧携手并肩，共同抗击霸凌。

“真可怜，他们一定是互相抱着取暖，后来冰水冲破了机身。”格莱姆斯轻声道，在等离子枪嘶嘶的融冰声中中几不可闻。

“可惜上头不同意给我们一点身体组织做研究，”最近的那个工人——如果他没记错的话叫琼斯——关掉了自己的等离子枪，搓动着双手取暖。格莱姆斯怒视着他，无声地警告他对美国历史上最伟大的战争英雄放尊重些。几秒钟后琼斯尴尬地垂下视线，开始继续工作。“至少他们去得很快。”他小声加了一句。

“你要确保他们都得毫无损伤地出来。”格莱姆斯呼了口气，离开站点打算去检查小组的技术复原情况，“过了这么多年，他们理应完整地回家。”

*~*~*~

将两个成年男性从坚冰中挖出来比他们能预料到得更艰难，也花费了更长的时间。接下来的几个小时里，被安排去检查飞机残骸的大部分人都陆续返回，就待在旁边看着他干活。琼斯努力让自己不要被影响——寒冷和这份工作本身的压力已经够呛了——不过后来他还是松了口气，因为他终于分开了两个人中间的冰，他们把队长从另一个人身上拖开，接下来的继续凿冰就不用再担心会永久损坏一个传奇人物遗体的外观。

大约14:00，随队外科医生过来探视，名义上是来检查工人们的身体状况——虽然他们都知道她也是想看看已经被他们开玩笑称为了“老冰棍”的那两个人。她在罗杰斯的遗体旁停留了许久，以一种让人不适的劲头彻彻底底地将他审视了一番，然后又走到了巴恩斯旁边。他们还需要很长时间才能把中士彻底拆出来，但是除冰已经进展到了可怕的阶段——他们已经能透过冰看清两个人的五官。“组织的完整性太惊人了，”她静悄悄地呢喃，俯身凑得更近去研究他们的蓝得近乎和衣物同色的面部肌肤，“我觉得罗杰斯队长有血清还可以理解，但是……”

“他们肯定是一直这么被冻着。”琼斯忍不住开口打断了她。作为在场资历最浅的特工，琼斯知道自己在任务中不应该多嘴，但他从来都不擅长把想法藏在心里——这可能也是他没加入陆军而是进入神盾局的原因。“我是想说……冰不是能保存的遗体吗？”

“那也是有限度的。”医生低声解释道。她俯身靠近巴恩斯，指向左侧衣袖末端露出的粗糙的深色组织，“这么长时间，我以为更可能出现的是这种情况。”她若有所思地站起身，后退了几步，再次看了看那两具遗体，命令道：“先去休息一下吧，先生们——我想在彻底除冰之前先近距离做些检查。”

没有哪个工人需要被告诫第二遍，他们都立刻关掉了手中的设备，去一个临时搭建的休息站里暖和自己。琼斯允许自己合了几分钟眼，暗自希望不论那些科学家想查的是什么，至少能给他一个小时休息再回去进行接下来更难的清理工作。不知过了多久，再睁开眼睛时他发现现场已经乱成一团，朦朦胧胧中他惊讶地发现工人们慌乱地在飞机残骸周围跑来跑去，而随队医生正在对着最近的一个话筒大喊大叫。

“我知道这有多难以置信，但事实就是事实……我已经监测到了他们俩都有微弱的生命迹象。我们需要立刻呼叫急救直升机——这里根本没有足够安全解冻的设备，更别说启动复苏程序。”

琼斯听着皱起眉头，脑子终于开始将信息拼凑在一起——除非他还没睡醒，否则这听起来就好像……怎们可能，那两具遗体，那两个人，怎么可能在深海冰冻中存活了七十年。

“我不管，”医生继续亢奋道，“我们必须即刻将他们送至纽约。我知道这事儿之前没有优先权限——那就现在定一个。告诉弗瑞我会联系他需要准备什么，让他在西乃山安排好房间。除非他打算让美国队长的命交代在神盾局手里。”


	4. 2012年4月

“在艾比斯球场今天天气真是好极了。菲力队让比分维持在了4比4平，但道奇队已经有三人上……”

史蒂夫挣扎着睁开了眼睛，隐约认出了莱德.巴布尔的声音——从角落里的收音机里传来，正在解说道奇队的比赛。只消一会儿功夫他的眼睛就能够聚焦了，但是其他感官依旧有些不太协调。他打量着身处的这个狭窄、明亮的房间，看起来是某种病房，然而就是让他感觉……不对劲。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，推着床让自己缓缓地坐起来，以便更好地观察周围。他的神志逐渐清明，便开始注意到从窗外楼下街上传来的声音，同样质感很怪异。错误。就好像是有人“临摹”了一幅纽约，但是细节处理得十分粗糙。

阳光明媚，道奇队正在比赛。然而窗户明明开着，他却闻不到任何味道——注射血清之前这种情况倒是有时会出现，但现在他已不再需要跟鼻炎做斗争了。

门开了，而他的不安开始愈加强烈。一个女人——史蒂夫假设自己本应相信这是名护士——带着羞涩的笑容走了进来。“早上好。”她欢快地说，动作看起来舒展但刻意。他继续观察分析：她梳着奇怪的、松松的发卷——绝对不是护士，但看上去也不像从事任何一项专业工作的姑娘。史蒂夫承认自己对女性时尚知之甚少，但他确信当自己看到极端的异常情况时会注意得到。“或者应该说下午好？”她玩笑道，一步步朝他床头走来。

史蒂夫看着她迎面走近，异样感简直愈发强烈——这么宽的领带绝非女式，而且（上帝原谅他，他没法子不注意到）她透过衬衫露出的胸衣轮廓也不对。

他和那些演员姑娘们一起待了那么久，足以认得出那些最时髦、最漂亮的女士内衣。但他可从来没见过这样子的。

“我在哪儿？”他询问道，尽可能让声音从容镇定，同时开始暗自搜寻可能的出口。

“你在纽约城里的一家康复病房。”女人笑盈盈地说，然而她慌乱的肢体语言足以证明她在撒谎。

“满贯全垒打让道奇队以8比4赢得比赛！欢呼吧，道奇队！所有人都站起来了……太精彩了，今天的比赛真是太精彩了！”

史蒂夫又看了一眼收音机，比赛的结束声瞬间让他眼前出现了栩栩如生的画面——雷瑟尔将球飞速击穿了右外野，当他一路跑过三垒时史蒂夫的啤酒全洒到了巴基腿上，但他们俩都没顾得上理会，只看着雷瑟尔越过本垒，将比分定格在了8-4。那天的天气那么好：巴基硬拉着他去看比赛，买了两个人的票，为了让他散散心——那段时间他一直忧心着病榻上垂危的妈妈……

“说实话，我到底在哪儿？”他质问道，让漂走的思绪回到即刻。

女人欢快地笑了起来，但回答的声音无疑紧张了起来：“我好像听不懂你的意思。”

“这场比赛，”史蒂夫简短地说，感觉到怒火在酝酿，“是1941年5月的。我知道是因为我当时就在现场。”史蒂夫站了起来，女人脸上的笑容立刻消失了——通常来说他都不敢恐吓女人，但如果他继续待在一个陌生的房间里等着她无论是什么的后援赶到的话他就是疯了。“我再问一遍，我到底在哪儿？还有巴恩斯中士在哪儿？”

“罗杰斯队长。”她咕哝了一声，按下了手中闪着红光的按钮。

“你是谁？”他此刻已经高高地俯视她，更有压迫力地质问。然而在任何一个人能采取下一步行动之前，两个身着陌生款式战斗服的士兵进入了房间。史蒂夫不待他们抬起武器，一把推开了那位女演员，同时将两个士兵都踢出墙外。史蒂夫跟着他们，从脆弱的墙面上留下了的洞离开了房间。他并不惊讶于发现自己身处一个巨大的布景当中，和他在洛杉矶拍电影时见过的类似，但是这里却更空荡荡。

史蒂夫无视了女人的喊声，朝舞台的门走去。当他冲进了熙熙攘攘、四周都是玻璃幕墙的门厅，思维飞速地转动了起来。女人的声音从天朗扩音系统传出，让大厅里所有穿西装的人的注意力都转向了他。直觉瞬间帮助他锁定了出口，但史蒂夫强迫自己集中，扫视着视野里的其他门——不论是谁把他从飞机残骸里挖了出来，他们一定也找到了巴基，他绝不能把他扔下。

他朝着主出口的反方向冲了过去，边跑边大声呼唤着巴基的名字，同时留意是否从哪个方向有回应——此时此刻，他已对采取隐秘行动不报希望，因为楼里的所有工作人员似乎都在朝他围过来，但至少如果他能先找到巴基的话……

门厅的尽头只有一个楼梯间，史蒂夫加速冲进去朝楼梯上跑去。理性上讲他知道这是下策，但是随着他呼唤巴基而不得的时间越长，这栋建筑给他的感觉也变得越来越陌生，他也感觉到自己越来越恐慌。当史蒂夫事后回想起来，他才会意识到这其中怪异之处：建筑里的竟没有任何人对他举起枪。但此刻的史蒂夫丝毫没有注意到这份幸运，只顾着在建筑里钻来钻去，带着一堆人追在他身后疯狂地上演猫捉老鼠。他冲进办公区、会议室，搜索任何可能绑得住人的设施（或者，上帝保佑千万不要，另一个实验室），但里面全部都空空荡荡。

最终他被围堵在了五层角落里，一面墙那么多的全副武装的士兵手持某种充电的武器把他挡在了一个会议室里。这时一个穿着长款皮衣的光头的高个黑人男性走进房间。“稍息，士兵。”那人慢吞吞地说，没有被遮住的那只眼睛紧紧地盯着史蒂夫。

“你是谁，我到底在哪儿？”史蒂夫质问道，绷紧肌肉尽可能让自己看起来气势十足。虽然他心知肚明，在没有后援的情况下根本无法脱身。巴基到底在哪儿呢？

“我叫尼克.弗瑞，”男人平静地回答，“我是美国一个国防机构——神盾局的局长。”在史蒂夫开口打断前（如果真有这么个机构他一定早就听说过），男人伸出手指向了窗外：“说起我们在哪儿，这里应该看起来有点眼熟。”

史蒂夫调整方向，让那些士兵保持在他的视线余光中，同时朝身后那巨大的窗子瞥去。然而当他认出了窗外的景象，便突然彻底丧失了防备的能力。他完全转过身朝那窗子走去，目瞪口呆。

两个街区以外有一个让人无法错认的建筑外形，正是比周围的建筑都更突出的帝国大厦，但也绝不比周围的建筑高出太多。待他更仔细去观察，便能辨识出曼哈顿的轮廓，但这是一个他绝对想象不出的曼哈顿。几层楼之下，形状古怪的出租车拥堵在街道上，而他的视力非凡，也能看清人行道上穿着怪异的人群——有一些男人穿着他在大厅里见过的那种修身套装，而其他人……“什么，”他听见自己虚弱颤抖地开口，“我不——我不明白。”

这里真的是纽约，这一点他已经可以确定。除非九头蛇已经研究出了什么精神控制能力让他经历的所有这些都是幻觉，否则人力不可能安排得出这么复杂宏大的场景。那个男人，弗瑞，给了他几分钟思考整理的时间，才终于平静地回答：“你一直在沉睡，队长。睡了差不多七十年。”

史蒂夫转回了弗瑞的方向，震惊地张开了嘴。他模模糊糊地感觉到弗瑞还在说话，但耳中巨大的恐慌在嗡嗡作响，让那些词语都失去了意义。七十年。他被冰冻了七十年。他们居然将他活着拉了回来。

“巴基在哪儿？”他又问了一遍，嗓音支离破碎。不管厄斯金的血清对他的细胞做了什么，那一定是让他能从冰海中活下来原因，但是巴基……

无论弗瑞在说的是什么，他都暂停了片刻。“巴恩斯中士还在医院接受特殊治疗。恐怕他的状况没有你这么好，队长。”

“带我去。”史蒂夫强硬道，大步朝门口走去——得知了巴基还活着他简直如释重负，已无心再去质疑眼前的状况。

随着史蒂夫朝他们走去，弗瑞周围的士兵开始紧张地挪动。但是弗瑞只是点点头，挥手撤掉了大部分保安，走出了房门，无疑是叫史蒂夫跟着他的意思。

他们在沉默中离开了大楼，史蒂夫努力让自己的视线黏在凝视着弗瑞的后脑勺上，不去在意路过那些工作人员时获得的凝视；好像整个建筑里的人都跑出来看他了，这一切只让他愈发不安。弗瑞爬上一个停在门前的大型黑色卡车，史蒂夫犹豫了片刻——他的战术头脑在发出警告：这整个设置完全可能是一个圈套。但是他环视过周围犹如外星般的景象，决定不计后果，跟着弗瑞爬上了卡车。

他不能想象事情会变得比此刻更遭——或者更诡异。

“我要为之前的小闹剧道歉，”随着卡车挤进交通中，弗瑞低声道，“我们本以为让你逐渐接受会容易一些。”史蒂夫沉默不语——他想不出如何恰当地回复这句道歉，也不打算对他之前的反应表示同样的歉意。幸好弗瑞领会了他的意思，没有再出声打破沉默，直到他们拐向了标为公园大街的路上——史蒂夫完全认不出这条路来。

“罗杰斯，你知道吗？”弗瑞的语气很微妙，“把你挖出来以后，当我们意识到你还活着就已经够惊讶的了，但是医生们共同决定把一切都归功于血清。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，继续盯着车窗外，等着弗瑞切入正题——如果他有一个所谓正题的话。“但是巴恩斯中士：没有任何医学或者科技可以解释他究竟是怎么还能够继续呼吸的，”弗瑞缓缓道，“对此你有何高见吗？

史蒂夫的视线从窗外落回了覆在腿上的双手上。他攥起拳头，眼前浮现出了在奥地利巴基被绑在长桌上的样子。“你说过你们是情报部门，”他开口道，甩掉脑海里的画面，“那么我假定你有读过我们的档案？”弗瑞哼了一声表示确认，等着史蒂夫继续说。“在他被，嗯，九头蛇俘虏的那段时间。呃——那处基地是一个武器制造设施，但是他们也进行人体实验。”史蒂夫费力地咽了咽，用尽全力将情绪压抑在最深处。“巴基——巴恩斯中士是其中的一员。事实上，他是唯一活下来的那个。”

“他有说过他们对他做了什么吗？”弗瑞立刻问道。

史蒂夫悲惨地摇摇头，是在回答问题，也是在试图阻挡扑面而来的回忆：巴基，在伦敦的酒吧，整个人惨白凌乱，颤抖着声音开玩笑说我变成了你……这可真是个可怕的噩梦。巴基替太过疲惫得队员放哨时简直无限长的时间，火车那次他惊人的力量，他追上施密特的飞机时的速度。“没有，”史蒂夫嘶哑道，“我们没有谈过。他发誓说自己能上战场，SSR的医生也说他可以执行任务。”帐篷的另一头，巴基终于真的睡着后在噩梦中发出的那些声音。“我不想逼他回忆。”

弗瑞点点头，绷紧了嘴唇。“但有这个可能性……”

“佐拉在他身上注射了什么东西？”史蒂夫打断了他。弗瑞对他扬起眉毛，史蒂夫的表情纹丝不动。“是的，我确定他们干过。九头蛇杀了厄斯金就是为了得到配方，此外他们还有施密特的血样可以研究。”他将视线转回了窗外，希望弗瑞能够领会暗示别再追问。

弗瑞确实领会了暗示，令史蒂夫松了口气——接下来的车程里他们没有再交谈，直到卡车停在了两栋都标示为医疗中心的高楼间。史蒂夫紧跟着弗瑞，走进一个明亮光洁的大厅。这里全然不似他年轻时见过的那些医院——如果不是需要见到巴基的心情越来越焦灼，他可能会停下来感叹一下今非昔比。他们走进一间安静、装修精致的房间，在不舒服的塑料椅子里坐下，史蒂夫终于意识到他还没问清楚他们为什么还留着他的朋友——弗瑞说巴基的状态没有他这么好（他本人无疑是毫无后遗症地醒了过来），但是他们并没有真的给出确切提示。

在史蒂夫想起提问之前，一队穿着怪异的绿色睡衣的人走进了房间，领头的那个拉下了自己薄薄的蓝色帽子，紧张地看着弗瑞。“局长，长官，”他犹豫地瞥了一眼史蒂夫，“如果您不介意借一步说话……”

“如果是关于詹姆斯.巴恩斯的，我想听。”史蒂夫立刻打断了他，站起身双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“长官，HIPAA＊有要求——”医生不确定地说，但是弗瑞迅速摇了摇头。  
（＊Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act，健康保险隐私及责任法案。）

“罗杰斯队长有权限，”弗瑞冷静地解释，“他可以听。”

“弗瑞先生，你是知道的，我只能和直系亲属以及委托人谈论患者的健康状况。”

“他就是我的家人，”史蒂夫厉声道，他的耐心快要在没完没了的争辩中耗尽了，“你就——他怎么样了？”

医生看了看周围的其他人，终于沉重地叹了口气。“巴恩斯先生到这里时仍然处于严重的低温休克状态，不过经过了几轮输血和温盐水便已经稳定。我们确保他不会再出状况后就将他送回了手术室，从长老会医院带了一名血管外科医生来检查对他的胳膊能有什么办法，但是坏死的组织实在太多了连试着把它接回去都做不到。”史蒂夫的迷惑一定写在了脸上，因为医生为他回顾了一点。“他的左肩——血液供给看起来在他被……冻住之前就被切断了。不论是什么原因让他的其余部分存活下来——在那只手臂上都没有起作用。我们不得不采取截肢。”

史蒂夫猛地倒抽了一口气。他在原地晃来晃去，让自己理解这些内容——他仍然不能百分之百确定自己听懂了，但是——巴基会失去一只手臂。他连想象一下要怎么办都做不到。“但是他的人……没事儿？其余的？”

另一个医生走上前，这次是一个刚刚在后面的年轻女人。“现在还不能确定——我们不得已使用了大量镇定剂让他度过手术阶段，刚刚才结束——但是所有生命体征都很稳定，所以除非又哪些，呃，其余无法预料的脑损伤外，他应该可以完全恢复。”

“明天早晨再检查结果会更清楚。”另一个医生补充说，“等他醒过来，我们可以更全面地评估他所有的神经功能。”

史蒂夫点点头，后退了几步思考所有这些信息。“带我去见他。”待他镇定下来，便沉声要求。

医生们征询意见似的看着弗瑞，但局长只是耸耸肩，明摆着置身事外。“护理人员应该刚刚才包扎好断肢，然后我们计划将他移动到私人病房，避免他醒来时发现自己在PACU＊压力太大，”女医生开口道，“但是等他转移过去后，我们可以叫一个护理员来接你过去。”  
（＊Postanesthesia Care Unit，麻醉后监测治疗室。）

史蒂夫硬邦邦地点点头——他确实希望能立刻去见巴基，但还是很高兴至少他不需要同这些医生再争吵。弗瑞一等到史蒂夫问完了问题便走上前来，低声说起了机密文件和权限审核的事，不久之后医生们便都离开了。“我要回去工作了，”弗瑞简短地说，朝着史蒂夫道：“我们会留几个保安跟着你；无意冒犯，但是我们不能让巴恩斯也像你这样来一次大逃亡。”史蒂夫不喜欢这个安排或者弗瑞的言外之意，但他只是耸耸肩作为答复。“明早我会派人来和你们俩谈话，等到我们更了解他的状况，也让你们有机会讨论一下接下来的打算。”弗瑞的话音渐渐低了下去，毫无疑问是在等待史蒂夫的同意。

“好的，可以。”他心平气和道，不知弗瑞同意留他陪着巴基是单纯地表达善意，还是已经意识到了想逼史蒂夫走他非大吵大闹不可。他希望是后者。

弗瑞点点头朝出口走去，一边敷衍地留下一句：“欢迎回来，队长。”

弗瑞刚刚从身后关上门，史蒂夫便重新陷进了塑料椅子里，汹涌的情感中让他几近崩溃。他将掌根按在眼眶上，终于允许了自己感受到得知巴基还活着的那种解脱，然而与此同时，心间还笼罩着因为他们错过的所有年月而产生的悲痛。七十年过去了：他所熟知、所眷恋、所渴望返回的纽约已经永远地逝去了，而他们的朋友——某一个突击队员还活着的可能性有多大？还有佩吉……他无法控制地缩了缩肩膀，只有一次，他随即猛地将那些想法都沉进了心底。以后他还有时间可以哀悼——但是很快巴基就会需要他，史蒂夫下定决心这次一定要做更坚强的那个，回报他最好的朋友在年轻时代为他付出的无数时光。

他不知道究竟过了多久，感觉就像永恒一样漫长。等候室的门终于又一次被打开了，一个穿着紫色睡衣的年轻女人走进来。她怯生生地说：“罗杰斯队长？我是来带你去楼上的。”

史蒂夫立刻站了起来，紧张地在裤子前侧上蹭了蹭手掌，跟着她走出房门。过道里有四个高大的保全正等着他们，史蒂夫努力让自己不要对他们心生厌恶，只是挺起胸，尽可能骄傲地穿过空荡荡的走廊，无视了那种被押护送监的感觉。

他们在电梯中行进了很长时间，接着又穿越了另一条走廊，（纽约现在到底是有多少人，会需要这么大的医院？）护理员终于停在了一扇关闭的房门前。她回头先看了看史蒂夫又瞥了瞥保全，才无声地打开了房门。房间很小，看起来消过毒，两张小床中间隔着一条薄薄的帘子。挨着门的床空着，而旁边那张……

当他看见了巴基，整个人一下子便僵住了。再回过神时史蒂夫惊讶地发现自己已经俯身越过床沿。巴基看起来同他上一次看着他时令人惊恐地相似——神色惨淡面如死灰，他的朋友绝对不该有这幅样子，眼圈乌青，嘴唇泛着蓝色。比那时更糟。巴基没有权利看起来这么瘦小，死气沉沉地躺在薄荷绿的床单上，被他们穿上了同样可怕颜色的睡衣。他的身上似乎环绕着几十条管线，都连在那些认不出的机器和监视器上。史蒂夫的视线凝固在了那厚厚的白色绷带上，从睡袍短袖里支出一寸。他挣扎了片刻才理解了那下面什么都没有了。这才终于完全明白了之前医生说截肢的意思，但是亲眼看到，在巴基身边……

他摇摇头不再深想下去，将视线从伤处扯下来，转而专注于巴基胸口的起伏，提醒自己最要紧的是巴基还活着。他的思绪突然被一阵椅子刮擦油毡地板的声音打断了，发现那个护理员歉疚地把椅子挪到他身边。“万一你想挨着他坐着，”她低声解释，“护士们说他要不了一个小时就会醒来。”

史蒂夫点点头，跌进椅子里，半心半意地听着女人指出“呼叫按钮”的位置又教他在需要时使用，尤其是等巴基醒来有需要时一定要通知护士。直到她终于意识到史蒂夫没兴趣听她说话，才离开了房间，轻声关上了门。史蒂夫又泄气般地瘫了下去，小心翼翼伸出双手握住巴基的右手。“我们可真是惹上了大麻烦了，巴克。”他颤抖着喃喃道，从肩头往后看去确认了没有人在看着他们，才靠上了椅背，没有费心去松开握住巴基的左手。

他重又开始沉心等待，只专注于巴基胸口的一起一伏，时而动动拇指去感知自己手腕上稳定的脉搏。史蒂夫不禁想起有多少次是巴基这样坐在床前，同他此刻一样无助，只能眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫在肺炎和高烧发作中挣扎。

一声微弱的呻吟打断了他的思绪。史蒂夫的视线立刻飞到了巴基脸上，他看着他的朋友痛苦地蹙眉，脉搏开始加快。“巴基？”他颤着声叫他，松开了手更靠近床边。他不确定刚才是疼痛造成的反应还是梦中呓语，但是当巴基开始在床上扭动时史蒂夫温柔地把手按在了他的胸骨上，轻轻揉按。“巴基？巴克，你可以醒了。我们都没事儿，我们都很安全。”

过了几分钟他终于哄得巴基睁开了眼睛。巴基十分缓慢地眨着眼睛，迷惑不解地朝着他皱起眉头。“史——史蒂夫？”

这番情景同他们在九头蛇实验室的那次重逢如此相似，让史蒂夫想要放声痛哭。但他终究只是咽下来喉咙里升起的肿胀，勉强自己露出微笑：“嘿，巴克——看来我们也没那么容易就死了。”

巴基又眨了眨眼睛，右眼动得比左眼稍快。他短促地呼出一声笑。“当然了，像你这种顽固的蠢货，只不过是一次飞机撞北极怎么死得了呢。”他咕哝着，右侧嘴角勾起一个嘲弄的微笑。

“是啊，”史蒂夫的笑声支离破碎，“你也蠢到跟着我，所以说咱们俩到底谁才是真傻？”

巴基哼了一声算作回答，他舔着嘴唇，凝视的方向转向了史蒂夫身边堆满的监控仪器，突然僵住了。“我们在哪儿？”他缓缓地问，声音里开始渗进了焦虑。

“曼哈顿，如果你能相信的话，”史蒂夫答道，视线锁定在巴基脸上，“我本来也不信，直到他们开车带着我经过了帝国大厦。”

作为两人中向来更具有想象力的那个，巴基他沉默了一会儿，依旧蹙眉打量着四周。“那么，是哪一年？”他喃喃地问。

史蒂夫揉着后颈，对如何处理这个问题丝毫没有准备，毕竟连他自己也还在挣扎。“是啊……复杂的就在这里，”他缓缓地开口，将刘海从额前拨开，“嗯，我们无疑是在冰里面迷失了一段时间。所以——就是，”他喘了口气，心知肚明再拖延下去也没有意义，“现在是2012年了，巴基。”

巴基放声大笑，头重新落回枕头上。“别闹了史蒂夫，想骗我的话至少应该选一个有意思的日子。1999什么的，让我可以期待一下经历千禧年。”他深情地翻了翻眼睛，朝史蒂夫笑得自鸣得意。“来吧混球，再试一次。”

“我不是在玩笑，巴基。除非我今天碰到的所有人——我可是碰到了好多人——都参与了这个世界上最精心策划的骗局。”

“那可是六十七年，史蒂夫。”巴基依旧挂着微笑，但眉心间渐渐挤出一道竖线，“这——那怎么可能。”

史蒂夫无助地耸耸肩，他完全理解巴基的论点，但是无力解释更多。如果可能的话他确实可以带他出去看看，但是……

巴基脸上的笑容已经彻底消失了。他只是沉默着皱眉盯着天花板，又舔了舔嘴唇。史蒂夫猜测他可能渴了，便起身去查看身后桌板上的水壶。他才刚转过身便听到了一声惊呼，连忙转回去，看见巴基摇摇晃晃地坐了起来，正低头惊惧地盯着左臂的断肢。史蒂夫感觉心沉入了地底，慌忙回到床边，手足无措——他本来完全没有想出究竟应该怎么让巴基知道这件事，但此刻他感觉自己在能够尝试之前便已经彻底输了。“他们，那个——他们试过要修好的，但是子弹的伤害太重，然后又是冰冻……”

巴基发出了一点声音又突然止住。他依旧瞪着眼睛，低头死盯着他的袖口，眼中开始泛出水光。史蒂夫不顾一切地想碰碰他，努力让他知道一切都会好起来的，但是现状连他自己都还无法接受。简直不可思议——在他二十几年的人生里，史蒂夫从来没有感觉如此不知所措；安抚他最重要的人不应该这么困难。“巴克？”他在焦虑的静默中等了许久，终于悄悄地开口道。

巴基没有看他，但是依旧朝着袖子皱着眉头，低声答道：“你刚才说，2012？”

史蒂夫呆呆地点头，随即才意识到巴基在凝视着反方向，看不见他的动作。“是啊，巴基。是啊，已经是2012年了。”

就像是打开了一个开关——巴基转向史蒂夫对他露出大大的笑容，比起那令人无望的一刻里巴基蹙眉的样子几乎让他更加痛苦。“2012——”巴基傻乎乎地喃喃，“我都能想象出他们能拿出什么疯狂的玩意儿替换这个。或许已经有机器人胳膊了，我可以就在补给库等着。让他们把我变成半机器人，像那些漫画里的罗伯特.库莱恩一样。”

史蒂夫终于放任自己的手落在了巴基没伤那侧的肩头，尽可能轻柔地捏了捏。看着巴基明显是执意硬摆出来的勇气，他只觉得心都碎了。他不确定自己露出了什么样的表情，但是那让巴基停下了正在说的话。他抬头看着史蒂夫，露出了像往常一样懒洋洋的微笑，但只过了片刻，他的嘴角开始颤抖，随即表情全都垮了下去，从嗓子里发出痛苦的哀声。史蒂夫反应迅速，他靠过床边的扶栏，轻轻地把巴基拉进了怀里，时刻关注着他的伤口。“该死的，史蒂夫……”巴基哽咽着，终于不再忍耐，啜泣出声。

史蒂夫靠得更近了些，不在乎那些守卫、医护或者其他碰巧瞧见的人胆敢对此有什么想法。他将巴基搂在怀里，在坚忍的沉默中轻抚他的后背，让他流下属于两个人的眼泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注释：神盾局在史蒂夫醒来时播放的比赛进行于1941年5月25日，而根据mcu wiki萨拉.罗杰斯去世日期是同年6月5日。有刀大家一起挨。


	5. 2012年4月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基出院，他和史蒂夫一起被送去休养整备。比起解决，这只引发了更多的问题。

两天后巴基被允许离开——在第二天下午巴基便已经通过了所有必需的检查，本来那时就可以出院，但是医生们似乎对他的恢复速率太过震惊，不敢就那么轻易接受。史蒂夫便交替在不舒服的医院椅子上和更不舒服的医院病床上捱了两天，坚决不肯自己去做些别的事情而让巴基离开视线一秒。神盾局的特工为他带了一些衣服和文件。虽然巴基一直看起来疲惫不堪又沉默寡言，但在第一天的情绪崩溃后他便差不多彻底镇定了下来。

两人都没有再提起那件事。

弗瑞在巴基即将出院前短暂地出现了片刻，带着一个气势十足的高个儿女人，后者自我介绍为弗瑞的随员特工希尔。彼时弗瑞显然在同医院员工沟通，希尔便通知二人他们会在当晚飞到神盾局的一处安全屋，在那里他们可以在没人打扰的情况下疗养，让自己跟上时代。

“无意冒犯，夫人，但是在荒郊野岭见鬼的究竟能有什么用？”巴基抱怨道，一边烦躁地抚平刚刚挣扎着穿上她带来的短袖衬衫时弄乱的头发。“我们一辈子都生活在纽约；所有在野外的时间只是因为战争……那可不是什么让人舒服的环境。”

如果他的爆发有冒犯到希尔特工，至少她没有表现出来。“我理解你的顾虑，巴恩斯中士，只是有许多东西你们需要赶上并逐渐适应，而且……”

“而且你们不希望我们俩这样的怪物直接跑到平民中去，直到你们做好了准备。”巴基咕哝着，将左臂的残肢塞进夹克里，刻意地无视了空荡荡的衣袖，抖着肩膀把另一边穿上。

“巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，歉意地看了看希尔特工，请她继续说。巴基会对女士这样无礼很是一反常态，不过他对于现今处境的耐心随着时间流逝正在减少，而刚刚出现的行程安排无疑是触及了他的底线。

接下来的交涉过程中巴基一直保持着沉默，平静地看着希尔递给他们两个小小的平板电脑。她解释说里面已经装载了书籍和报纸，又给史蒂夫快速地演示了一遍如果读完了或者对其他内容有兴趣该怎么购买新资料。虽然迹象很微妙，史蒂夫还是能感觉出至少巴基对这些科技还是感兴趣的。随着希尔给他展示了一些关键功能，巴基便在自己的平板上戳来戳去。希尔随后解释说会有神盾局特工定期去“隐居地”探访，帮助他们解决任何可能发生的困难。

待到巴基签完了所有的文书档案，又一次连讨论一下回医院进行物理治疗的这件事都拒绝了——“根本没有什么可康复的东西，见鬼的还有什么意义？”——他们终于完成了所有手续，跟着弗瑞和希尔通过一个狭窄隐秘的出口离开了医院。史蒂夫不得不认定那不是给普通病人使用的。他也不禁想到或许巴基确实说到了点子上：神盾局是否害怕他们，是否在努力将他们藏于公众视野之外。然而与巴基不同，史蒂夫自己倒是没有不乐意……想到能够有一些时间独处以进行过渡，能够在除了巴基没有旁人的情况下理清他的思绪，无需费神隐藏自己究竟是怎样一团糟的状态。比起被迫让全世界旁观这个过程，现在这样绝对是个让他更情愿的选择。

他们搭乘另一辆黑色卡车穿越城市，两个人都沉浸在观察经过街景里的每一处细节，完全没有同彼此或者陪同他们的神盾局特工们交谈。对于史蒂夫来说，这一次他可以有余裕地观察，而不是一路都为巴基的状况恐慌煎熬。他发现他们的故乡已经改变太多。曼哈顿一如过去那样熙熙攘攘、脏乱嘈杂，但现在看起来却那么明亮、鲜艳。而且这并不只是因为血清改善了他的视力——到处都霓虹闪烁，就连广告板上看上去都是动态的图片了，有那么多他做梦都想不到的东西等待着他去接受。

史蒂夫略微惊讶地认出了他们停在了他醒来的那间大楼外——是神盾局的总部，他假设。弗瑞在踏出车子前暂停了片刻向他们解释：“在楼顶有一架喷气机等着带你们去隐居地。因为小屋的地点是机密，所以整个转移过程越隐秘越好。我相信你们对此没有异议？”他的声调暗示了他们其实并没有其他选择，巴基只是沉默地耸了耸肩，靠着车窗向外扭着脖子看着视野里的帝国大厦。

“可以。”史蒂夫平静地回答，等着希尔和弗瑞都爬出了车子。“我们什么时候动身？”

“飞机已就绪，我们只需要带你们上楼。”希尔简洁地答道，站在门边。史蒂夫跟在他们身后爬出车子。

片刻后巴基也跟了出来，踏出车子那一刻别扭地栽向了右侧。他随即摆正了身子，翻了翻眼睛，无疑是看见了史蒂夫脸上不加掩饰的担忧。“全能的主啊——大夫们都说了我在习惯配重不均的过程中平衡感会有问题，别像个见鬼的烦人精。”史蒂夫朝他皱起眉头，然而在他回嘴之前巴基突然睁大了眼睛，带着惭愧的歉意转向希尔特工。“我真的非常、非常抱歉夫人……最近发生了太多事儿。”

希尔真的因为这句话露出了笑意。她轻轻摇着头说：“这远不是我今天听到的最难听的话，巴恩斯中士——无需道歉。”她指了指朝建筑，无声地示意他们跟随她走进大楼。“让我带两位先生到你们的敞篷马车去，看起来一些休息整备对二位来说会有帮助。”

巴基疑惑地瞥了他一眼，史蒂夫迅速地耸了耸肩做为答复，随即跟在了希尔身后。正厅里的几个工作人员看上去正刻意地在回避他们，同几天前史蒂夫遭遇的那些不加掩饰的目光比可是天壤之别。然而当他注意到巴基紧绷的表情、以及耸起肩膀避免让空袖子引人注目的动作时，史蒂夫不由得庆幸人们都在回避。

一行四人不受打扰地走进空着的电梯，行至中途弗瑞向他们告别，允诺他会同他们保持联络，如果他们有什么需求的话他会用电子邮件发来指示。史蒂夫微微皱眉，正打算询问是什么意思，巴基低声道：“平板上那个自动发电报的东西。”弗瑞的嘴唇轻轻抽搐了一下，朝两人敬了个礼。电梯门关闭后，希尔特工按亮了门边上的“R”字按钮。

过了一会儿电梯门再一次打开，风猛烈地吹了进来，眼前已是空旷的屋顶。这里的高度远比不上最高的建筑，然而在某个惊恐的瞬间里，史蒂夫仿佛看见了在阿尔卑斯那辆开了口的火车。他唯一能做的就是不要伸手去抓住巴基，而是闭上眼睛将那个念头甩掉。再睁开眼时，巴基正怪异地看着他。史蒂夫假装没有注意到，跟着希尔特工走出电梯，朝他们前方平台正中心的着陆台上的小型飞行器走去。

“这算哪门子喷气机。”希尔打开舱门时巴基低声咕哝着。史蒂夫不禁猜测他的朋友是否同他一样也在经历又一次进入高空的焦躁。然而巴基立刻大步地走进飞机，在后面找了个座位系好了安全带——在史蒂夫看来不大像——但是话又说回来，巴基的那时候运气比较好，没有站在操作台上眼睁睁地看着他们大头朝下扎进大西洋里。

“你是飞行员？”看着希尔特工爬进座舱，史蒂夫忍不住傻傻地问。她关上了他们身后的舱门，扳动了一连串按钮。

“我有许多头衔。”她漫不经心道。前方的操作台亮了起来，他们脚下的引擎开始工作。“呃……我为神盾局做很多不同的工作，”她解释道，短暂地回头看了他们一眼，“你们俩安全带都系好了？”

史蒂夫挨着巴基坐下，不在乎在别人看来会不会很别扭，毕竟飞机上还有那么多的空位。他迅速系上安全带。“完毕。”史蒂夫的声调毫无起伏。随着飞机离地升空，他的注意力转向了在腿上攥紧的双手，用尽了全部的自制力才没将手伸过那几英寸的距离去触碰巴基——去触碰那个标记了他自己身在何处的存在，证明了他们都还活着的存在。那样本来会很好，但是于两人之间而言似乎过界了——他绝对不愿让巴基别扭，或者给希尔留下关于他们俩的错误印象。

几个小时后已近日暮时分，希尔将飞机降落在了群山环绕的山谷中，在一间小木屋的附近。史蒂夫身体里的艺术细胞不禁蠢蠢欲动：群山边缘染着淡红色的晚霞，一切都映衬在小屋前那一汪池水上。史蒂夫希望在屋里能找到纸——他知道在离开之前自己肯定会心痒难耐地想画下这个地方。

“罗杰斯队长，请你把架子上的行李拿下来好吗？”希尔特工从驾驶位走出来，打断了他的飞驰而去的思绪。“我们为你们俩准备了一些这次停留的衣物必需品。”

史蒂夫按着指示拿了包，轻松地拎着两个，跟着希尔和巴基下了飞机，朝小屋拾级而上。“这里……挺偏远的。”他听见巴基含糊地低语，不过看上去他虽不情不愿但同样也不禁被这里的美景打动了。

希尔特工打开了一连串复杂的锁，放他们进去。她给史蒂夫指了指起居室另一侧的几扇门，“卧室都在那边，如果你们想先选床。待会儿我可以快速地演示一下怎么用电脑和微波炉，之后我便可以告别了。”

史蒂夫点点头走进屋里，没有多看就在两个房间分别扔下一件行李包：他们可以之后再选房间。当他返回起居室时，巴基已经跪在角落里的小屏幕前，密切地观察着希尔特工将它“启动”。

“就像图灵机，史蒂夫，”巴基说，摆着胳膊让史蒂夫过去，“只不过功能更多，毫无疑问……”

史蒂夫走到旁边对他微微一笑，看着希尔特工教给他们怎么登陆，展示在网路上搜索的功能。“基本上就像世界上所有图书馆都在手边——所以如果平板上的东西读腻了，或者单纯想查些什么信息，都可以在这里找。”希尔在桌子上的笔记本上面写下了一些有用的网址。“只不过——当心点，因为任何人都可以在网络上发东西，所以不论读到什么都别忘了不能尽信。”

又几分钟的指示后，迅速地参观了角落里的厨房，显然为了他们的到来储备了丰富的食物——“一整篮子真的水果。天呐，你们真的不用这么使劲儿地喂饱我们。”——希尔特工又为他们指示了小屋外围门界的方向，表示整个区域都有保护措施，同时他们也不能擅自离开（从巴基的表情来看，他们俩对此都接受不良）。随后她便返回喷气机离开了他们。

两人返回小屋里，给自己做了超大号的三明治做为晚餐，后来又在果篮里挑拣了些水果做为甜点。史蒂夫剥橘子时巴基正在嘎吱嘎吱地咬苹果。他注意到了巴基看着他动作时渴望的眼神，便当即掰了一半给他，赶在巴基因为被照顾而恼火之前耸了耸肩说：“这是传统……”后来史蒂夫又拿了一支香蕉，只是刚咬了一口便吐了出来。

“怎么了？”巴基问，皱起眉停下了吃橘子的动作。

“这个……不对劲儿。”史蒂夫哆嗦了一下，把香蕉递给巴基让他尝试。

巴基理所当然地笑着摇头：“得了吧——罗杰斯，你可别想骗我上当。”

“你就尝一口，我只是想确认一下。”

巴基用更怀疑的眼神看了他一眼，犹犹豫豫地咬了一口，便立刻夸张地皱起鼻子全吐了出来。“完全没有味儿，好恶心啊，”他嫌弃地说，往嘴里塞了一瓣橘子以盖过香蕉的味道。“是哪里坏了吗？”

史蒂夫也说不上来，于是他们都决定尽可能地避开香蕉，毕竟还有那么多的其他食物足以支撑他们的消耗。

 

他们选好了各自的卧室，然而那一晚他们的大部分时间都还是蜷缩在起居室里不舒服的沙发上，阅读自己的平板电脑。两个人都没有特别疲惫，解除了身处医院的压力后能平静地一起待着感觉很好。

次日清晨，史蒂夫正在厨房煮燕麦粥，心不在焉地想着让巴基找找电脑或者平板上有没有哪种他们能听的音乐——他倒不是因为小屋里的环境音而困扰（奇怪的电子冰盒偶尔会嗡嗡作响一阵，巴基有时会随意地敲击电脑键盘），但是史蒂夫怀念起过去，当他为两个人做饭时起居室里永远会传出熟悉的戈林.米勒，那种在一切天翻地覆之前从未改变的感觉。然而在他开口之前，摔门的声音打破了宁静。史蒂夫手中的木勺掉在了地上，他慌忙转身寻找声源，半是担心他们受到了袭击。然而屋里没人，电脑桌前也是空着的——无疑刚才是巴基在匆忙间逃回了自己的卧室，这个念头简直比出现袭击更让史蒂夫揪心。他无声地穿过小屋，停在巴基的门外。他注意到木门劈开了一半。“巴克……你还好吗？”史蒂夫靠近在门框边，笨拙地说。

房间里没有应答，若不是史蒂夫确信巴基关于他们身处监控之中的猜疑，他会担心巴基已经离开了这里。“巴基？”他又叫了一声，这次还轻轻敲了敲木门，“早饭差不多好了，如果你想的话……”

“让我一个人待着，史蒂夫。”门的那边传出毫无起伏的声音。史蒂夫太了解巴基了，知道这样浓重的嗓音意味着什么。他们俩的成长过程中都经常会哭，虽然巴基长大以后花了很大的精力去克制这种倾向。不过史蒂夫也已经听过他许多次，足以辨认出来。

“好吧……我就……把你的放进冰柜里。等你什么时候想吃，巴克。”他答道，从门边退开走回厨房。这件意外让史蒂夫也失去了胃口，但是自从他们解冻以来已经错过了很多顿饭，他不想再持续这样下去，便囫囵吞下了一碗燕麦粥还有几根奇怪的香蕉，只是为了把剩下的苹果留给巴基——等他什么时候决定出来。后来又心神不定地清理了厨房，希望如果巴基现在已经出来了就好了。他在自己的平板电脑上胡乱戳了一个小时后，觉得自己越来越坐立不安。又看了几眼依旧关着的卧室门，史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，停在了电脑前。

他觉得自己好像在侵犯朋友的隐私，但是回去逼着巴基说出到底怎么回事也不对……但是史蒂夫真的想知道究竟怎么了。他又忐忑地回头看了一眼，才坐在了电脑前，发现网络浏览器还开着。他的视线在屏幕上逡巡一会儿，注意到了一个“后退”按钮，点击一次，希望这样能找到让巴基困扰的关键。

页面上的标题让他的心脏在胸腔里难受地缩成一团： **真正意义上的仿生肢体依旧遥远** 。史蒂夫迟疑了片刻便迅速浏览了整篇文章，随着阅读渐渐理解——虽然科技进步，所谓义肢同实体相比依旧不值一提，尽管它们的样子比史蒂夫记忆中的要好太多，四十年代被送回家的军人身上的那种钩子看起来没有任何功能。读罢，他彻底关掉了浏览器，手搓着脸，不知所措。虽然他满心只想着宽慰巴基，但是竟完全想不出一句合适的话——天知道如果是换作史蒂夫自己，他可能会比巴基现在更难受。于是他没有再一次返回卧室，决定不打扰巴基，希冀于巴基能够最终接受这些现实，至少能让他自己好过一点。

整个上午史蒂夫都在心不在焉地浏览着平板里的书目，中途仅停下来煮了点汤作午餐。期间有三次他都已经走向了巴基的房间，最终都还是决定如果巴基饿了，他会闻到食物的味道然后自己出来。尽管小屋里的安静让史蒂夫愈发心神不宁，他还是把午后的大部分时间都用在了阅读一本在平板上找到的美国历史。战争和社会政治上的动荡比他所乐见的多得多，但是读到那些在他们冰冻年代里的发展成就还是很有趣的。他书签了美苏太空竞赛那章，对于人类登月这件事能够让巴基打起精神来很有信心。

他终于意识到太阳已经落山，便来到厨房准备晚饭——震惊于在肉类的抽屉里发现了鸡肉。史蒂夫根本记不起他和巴基曾经有过买得起鸡肉的时候，尤其是从他们开始独立生活后。他原本需要先上网搜索一番才能对烹饪鸡胸有点基本概念，但是最终决定试着做成有格调的抹酱，希望以此把巴基从房间里引诱出来。

鸡肉做得有点干，但除此之外整顿饭都味道绝佳。然而独自用餐并且在两小时以后把另一份的收起来让这顿饭沦为了彻底的失望。此后史蒂夫努力集中精神又读了些东西，只是随着时间安静地流逝他对巴基的担忧让他更加煎熬。最终他决定只能独自去睡觉了，他在巴基的门外喊了一声“晚安，巴克”，没有得到任何回应，只能垂头丧气地撤回自己的房间。休息整备的第二天，他为自己的朋友做得可真棒。

史蒂夫在辗转反侧中度过了大半宿，要么是因为念着巴基而无法入睡，陷入断断续续的睡眠中后又因为巴基掉下火车或者在飞机上冻死的噩梦而惊醒。最后一次醒来时他惊讶地发现太阳已经升起来了，便慢腾腾地穿好衣服，来到厨房开始煮咖啡。

等待水沸的过程中他无意识地瞥了一眼窗外的池塘，又连忙重看了一眼：一个熟悉的深色头发的身影坐在水边。史蒂夫关掉炉子，立刻出了小屋，赤着脚走到水边，默默地挨着巴基的右边坐了下去。

看起来巴基完全没有睡过——他的头发罕见地乱七八糟，脸颊上带着厚厚一层从不被本人允许的胡茬——即便是在入伍前巴基也一贯把自己打理得整洁干净。更糟的是，当他凝望着朝阳从山脉后升起，眼下的乌青深得吓人。

“我只是……”巴基开了口，声音因为长时间不使用而十分沙哑，又清了清嗓子，“很抱歉昨天一整天都没出来。我只是——我只是发现这该死的未来太让人失望了。”

“是啊，斯塔克原本保证说到了五十年代就会有飞车呢。”史蒂夫玩笑道，试图让气氛轻松一点。

不幸的是这句俏皮话完全落空了。巴基沉默地摇了摇头，连一句回应都没有。“而且我忍不住要想我他妈现在能做什么，史蒂薇……老天，我成年以后唯一擅长除了搬集装箱就是开枪射人。没有了两只手，这两件事儿哪件都做不成了。”

“你还有许多能做的，巴基。”史蒂夫立刻反驳，因为这丧气话皱起眉头。“你从来都很聪明，一下子就会用那些电脑和平板了。你还可以回去上学，学些新的……”

巴基对他的话嗤之以鼻，“我严重怀疑哪家大学会乐意要我，特别是考虑到我只有一张1935年的乔治华盛顿高中的毕业证。”

史蒂夫张开嘴正打算争辩，巴基抢先说：“我猜你是要回陆军的吧，等着什么时候世界又需要拯救了？”

“如果有征召的话我可能会去，我还没真的想过这事。”史蒂夫有些不自在地承认道。

巴基摇摇头，视线又一次锁定在池塘上。“那样，如果不能看着你的话我还个屁用？”

史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，无法控制地转过头对巴基皱起眉头。“所以一切都是这么回事？你怕我会回去工作，然后你再也没有法子把我从战斗中拽出来了？”

巴基无声地耸耸肩，虽没有回答但对史蒂夫来说已经足够了。“我他妈现在完全能照顾好我自己，巴恩斯。见鬼的，如果不是因为我……”他的声音尴尬地卡住了，随着话说出口才意识到的事情狠狠地击中了他，“你根本不会搅进这一团糟。”

“佐拉决定拿我当个针垫的时候你根本就还没参战，史蒂夫，这件事根本就算不到你头上。”巴基语带讥讽。然而当他转过头来看到史蒂夫有多么心慌意乱时，巴基的表情柔和了下来。“而且你把我从那桌子上拽下来的那天是我这辈子最好的一天，所以你别开始为此产生什么负罪感——你救了我的命。”

史蒂夫回应的笑声虚弱无力。“是啊，但是——那之后你本就应该回家去了。本应该接受光荣退伍，离那堆他妈的破事儿远远的，是我让你陷得更深了。”

“他们检查过我可以执行军务，史蒂夫，就算你没问过，我也不会接受退伍安排的。”

“那时候你还在受血清的作用，是吧？”史蒂夫记得被解救后的头几个月巴基是多么憔悴虚弱。“你在改变然后把一切都忍下来，你甚至都没跟我说。”

“如果我什么都告诉他们他们一定会逼我离开战场，天知道没有我看着你身后你这傻冒会遇上什么。”巴基同样激烈地答道。“而且就算你最终还是追上了施密特，然后你就会自己开着飞机沉下去，你会一个人被冻住留在那里。不论因为什么你都应该庆幸有我在。”他停顿了片刻，眯着眼睛望向池塘一边揉着左边的残肢，声音平静了下来。“除此之外，我一个人回了布鲁克林又能怎么样。如果你不在了的话，我自己活着也没有意义。”

史蒂夫的喉咙猛地窒住了。如果不是因为完全信任厄斯金和他的血清，史蒂夫会担心自己即将经历一次剧烈的哮喘发作。他吞咽了几次，望向水面（如果他看着巴基，他可能真的会控制不住），僵硬地点点头。“好……”他终于能开口，又清了清嗓子，“那么，好。至少，很高兴我们俩想得一样。”

巴基轻笑了一声，甩出胳膊绕过史蒂夫的肩膀。“过来，混球。”他深情道。史蒂夫欣然从命，稍稍缩起肩膀靠在巴基身边，这样后者的手臂就能像过去那样完全揽住他，就像自巴基出征那夜以后他再也没感受过的那样。

“我们会想出办法的。”史蒂夫低声念道，明知道这只是一句没什么意义的陈词滥调，但说出口还是感觉好了一点点。

“是啊，”片刻后巴基答道，依旧凝望着池水，“是啊，我们向来如此，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：香蕉梗在这个fandom里还挺常见的，大家可能都听说过：当年美国进口的主要品种Gros Michel因为真菌引起的Panama disease在50年代几乎于中美、南美种植园绝迹，现在吃的香蕉已是换的另一个品种Cavendish，不过这个品种自从90年代起也在受全球扩散的Panama disease威胁，能不能撑下来还是未知数……


	6. 2012年5月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基和史蒂夫开始在现代纽约安顿下来，然而弗瑞带着任务来到。

他们在隐居地度过的余下的时间波澜不惊——巴基依旧有郁郁寡欢的倾向，但看上去每次持续的时间都变短了——大部分情况里巴基已经回复了过去的样子，只是似乎不太爱说话。他们成功找到了一个在线音乐台，会播放他们那个年代的音乐。这似乎让气氛更轻松了些，特别是当他们在厨房使用过于丰富的食材准备餐点时；尽管他们都同意那一整串香蕉全都糟糕透顶。

待到希尔特工来接他们返回纽约时，史蒂夫不得不承认自己确实比离开纽约时感觉正常多了。

他该明白不要期待这种感觉会长久的。

神盾局把他们安置在了曼哈顿的一间公寓，当他们步入其中时史蒂夫感觉到自己的表情僵硬了，注意到身边的巴基同他一样——很显然有人试图把这里粉饰成四十年代的样子，然而却给整个环境平添了更多陌生感，还不如按正常的方式装修。地毯、墙壁、椅套，全是不同但让人压抑的中性色，这只让公寓里那些现代的部分显得尤为突兀。

不过至少，等到那个特工骄傲地领着他们逛完公寓又离开后，巴基立刻指出这儿比他们以前住过的那些鞋盒子可都大多了——还有一台电脑和一个巨大的电视，后者挂在墙上看上去像是一副年代久远的画作。

接下来的一周就和在小木屋时一样，阅读他们错过的东西，在电视上看“经典”电影，在网络上搜索接下来该补什么。史蒂夫开始随身带着一个笔记本，记满了随时冒出来的主意，巴基也十分乐于给他补充新想法。

他试着安排两人每天都去看看周遭那些奇怪的景观，虽然没有遇到过什么特别让人兴奋的，除了附近那家超市琳琅满目的酒架和货架。那个星期结束前，他们被神盾局叫去做检查——包括生物特征识别以及各方便评估，从他们的身体健康到生理机能到DNA分析。巴基看起来十分怀疑他们是在试图找出两人被注射的血清之间的差别，虽然史蒂夫觉得他有点偏执发作，但是也没有足够的理由反驳他的看法。在他们离开前，史蒂夫灵光一现，向神盾局要求了任何能找到的有关他们在战时共事过的咆哮突击队和SSR特工的材料。事后他才意识到这并不是个好主意。

直到星期五上午，他们都在绝对的静默中翻阅SSR的文件。一个卷宗接着一个卷宗，顶端全部都盖着黑色大字“已故”的印章。尽管史蒂夫欣慰于其他突击队队员都经历了看起来充实圆满的一生，但是意识到只有他们两人被留在了后面确实让人苦闷。斯塔克的故去也让人痛心，特别是考虑到他去世时还那么年轻。不知出于何种原因，一份关于他的儿子安东尼的文件也被夹在了档案——“跟他爹还真像”，巴基吹了个口哨，这也是几个小时里他们俩说的唯一一句话——但是让史蒂夫凝视了最长时间的还是佩吉的档案。

想起他们之间的一切是如何结束的依旧让他难过，而且错过了他们的约会也是最让他后悔的事情之一。他曾经真的以为——他立刻将这个念头甩掉，转而努力让自己乐观起来，毕竟她开拓了卓越的事业，成就斐然，结了婚，还有几个孩子……

“退休了？”巴基喃喃道，突然从史蒂夫的肩头冒出来跟他一起读那份材料。“就是说佩格还活着？你应该给她打电话……”

史蒂夫立刻摇了摇头，咽下了嗓子里升起的肿胀感。“算了，我不想。她不需要我去打扰她的生活，在这个时候。对她来说已经过去了整整一辈子，我现在突然冒出来对她也不公平。

“你我都知道她是不会介意的，”巴基嘲讽道，回到刚刚坐在笔记本前的位置，合上了他那边的最后一摞文件，把它们推到桌角。“而且如果她是从别人那里听说了你还活着，她肯定不会放过你的，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫嘴里冒了出来一串让他自己惊奇的笑声，想象着上了年纪的佩吉，依旧是带着大波浪卷发和鲜红的唇膏，就像在里海训练基地的第一天把霍奇撞翻那样把他撂倒在地。巴基得意地倒回椅子里，自以为已经解决了让史蒂夫沮丧的难题。不幸的是，整个午后压抑的气氛依旧笼罩在他们头顶，等到了晚上，史蒂夫觉得自己已经要抓狂了。

晚饭后他从巴基那里偷来了笔记本电脑，搜索一番后对后者宣布：“知道吗，戈尔第体育馆还在呢，而且显然是24小时营业……”

巴基从自己的平板上懒洋洋地抬起头，尽管史蒂夫敢说他是故作淡定在掩饰什么。或许是对那么多年前的他们训练过的体育馆的怀念？“只是——我需要出去动一动。试试我们能不能在他们的办公室关门前到布鲁克林，办两张卡？”巴基咬着嘴唇，史蒂夫继续说：“他们可能会给我们优惠呢，尤其是如果他们还有我们以前在那儿的登记本……”

巴基嗤之以鼻：“他们不会留下1942年的登记本的，史蒂夫——我觉得现在已经没人那么干了，博物馆除外。”

“值得一试嘛。”史蒂夫不以为意，已经起身找到钱夹准备出发了。

“不知道，”巴基安静道，“我可不会是什么顶级的陪练对象；现如今，我的动作很容易预测。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，依旧对于谈及巴基的伤情感到不适。“我们可以想办法——神盾局的医生们说了你出拳的力度还是可以几乎和我一样的，那比其他任何哥儿们都强多了。”

巴基张开嘴正打算回答，又停了一分钟，无疑是在考虑。几秒钟过后他坚定了表情，紧绷地点了点头，显然是逼自己做了个不那么喜欢的决定。“行吧，行吧，我去就是了。但是如果你打算让着我的话，我会揍你的。”

“做梦都不敢，巴克。”史蒂夫心满意足地笑答，“咱们拿个包就出发吧……”

他们迅速地收拾换装，史蒂夫选了几件自己买的衣服——一条更好的打褶裤子和一件格子衬衣，巴基穿了一件神盾局发的t恤和一条牛仔裤，费劲儿地将整个人甩进一件他为自己买的黑色皮夹克里。在门边等待史蒂夫时，巴基紧张地摆弄着他的头发。

幸好去布鲁克林的地铁很空，他们俩都找到了座位，巴基坐在让他的左侧对着车窗的位置，用尽可能让断肢不引人注目。史蒂夫坐在他身边，像鹰一样巡视着，以防谁胆敢盯着看让巴基更加不舒服。当然了，就在这时他们身后响起了一个声音。

“阿富汗还是伊朗？”那个年轻男人指着巴基的胳膊问，他们俩都转过头困惑地看着前者。“你服过役，是吗？”

“我……对。”巴基低声道，他皱着眉，依旧对先前的问题迷茫不解。

那人等了一会儿，又尴尬地坐了回去。“呃，谢谢你保家卫国。抱歉打扰你了。”

史蒂夫一等检查过没人在看着他们，便立刻轻轻碰了碰巴基的手，微微挑眉无声地询问他的朋友是否还好。巴基只是绷紧了下颚，几秒钟后他僵硬地点了头——毫无疑问不是完全可信，但至少他还没有困扰到需要下车或者回家的地步。

接下来的路途上没再发生什么，他们正好在经理下班前赶到了戈尔第体育馆。关于他们不会保留着以前的记录这点巴基确实说对了。那人问史蒂夫是不是跟美国队长有亲戚关系，还以为他是个容貌肖似那位英雄的后代，让巴基捂着嘴无声地偷笑起来。结果，他们确实为此得到了折扣（史蒂夫或许有、也或许没有睁着眼睛说瞎话。）

他们在楼下的更衣室换了衣服，史蒂夫把两人的包锁进了会员身份所提供的柜子里，努力让自己不要太纠结于巴基自认为有必要在淋浴间里换装的事实。他自己换衣服还是很不方便，但是这样以来等他们终于上楼后，体育馆已经彻底没有人了——对于隐蔽来说算得上幸运，真的，因为他怀疑如果有人围观的话巴基是否还真的会愿意跟他练习。

他们慢慢开始，围着拳击台绕圈，掂量对方，绕着对方隔空出拳；史蒂夫本可以轻易就能假装他们回到了1942年，如果他们可以忽略两个人身体上的巨变。一旦他们开始投入对决后情况完全不同了——即使失去了一条手臂，巴基依旧出人意料地迅捷有力，在手术后的这几周里他的平衡感显然已经自我校正过了。待到他们停顿片刻，史蒂夫意识到，当他们跟九头蛇战得焦灼时，他从来没有机会去注意战斗中的巴基；如果他曾有过机会，他认为自己一定会在沉入冰海前早早就认出了朋友那些能力的增强。

第二轮，史蒂夫挡下了巴基的一记勾拳，错身朝巴基的身上攻去，却被巴基利落地一拳砸在了嘴上。巴基睁大了眼睛带着罪恶感慌忙地后退。“该死……操，史蒂夫，你还好吗？”他的声音里充满了愧疚，又重新上前检查史蒂夫的脸。“我觉得我是想用左手，显然行不通，但肯定是神经信号搞混了……”

史蒂夫摇摇头，笑着将血从牙上擦掉。“没关系，巴克，拳击嘛——常事儿。”他做好预备姿势准备继续，但是巴基塌下了肩膀，朝拳台角落走了过去。

“其实，我觉得我今天已经练够了，伙计。”巴基简短地说，用牙齿扯松了拳套的系带，将拳套置于双膝当中把手拉了出来。

史蒂夫看着他开始后悔，暗自希望他们还在继续——他刚刚一直很享受分散注意力的感觉，而且诚心希望对于巴基来说也是一样。“跟你说——反正我也想去打打沙袋了，你想再待一会儿吗？”

巴基不置可否地耸耸肩，等着史蒂夫走到那些重型沙袋旁边，又自己跳回拳台上，练习步法和模拟出拳，而史蒂夫只是专心地玩命揍那些沉重的麻布。

随着他持续地击打，巴基练习的声音渐渐隐去，眼前只有记忆的剪影在闪回：那些无法识别的战场，火车上那撕心裂肺的几分钟，将飞机坠入冰海，还有一个怪异朦胧的场景，是那些科学家试图解冻他们时在他们上方交谈——接下来，他只知道沉重的沙袋飞过了场馆，撞上了远处的墙壁发出可悲地重击声，沙子从被他打烂的部分散落出去。史蒂夫的胸膛起伏了片刻，又去取了另一支沙袋调整好位置。余光中，他看见垫子上的巴基同他一样正迷失在自己疾速的单臂前击中。

史蒂夫调整好了姿势，正打算重新开始，听见体育馆的大门开了又关上。片刻后，一个熟悉的声音穿越了黑暗的大厅。“睡不着？”

史蒂夫转过身看见尼克.弗瑞走了进来，但回答他的是拳击台旁的巴基。“我们已经睡了七十年了，长官。觉得可以有一阵子不用睡了。”

“那你们应该出去庆祝，看看这个世界。”弗瑞安静地回答，走进室内。

“你是带着任务来的，长官？”史蒂夫打断了他，开始解开缠在关节上的绷带。他没有心思同弗瑞兜圈子，而且从一开始就真心不愿当着巴基的面进行这场对话。“想让我回到世界中去？”

“我是努力拯救它。”弗瑞简短道，将一个文件夹递给史蒂夫，直接进入正题。

在他身后，史蒂夫听见巴基从拳台上跳下来，走近史蒂夫身边扭过头看着文件。史蒂夫在长凳上挨着他坐下，打开文件看到了一个立方体的照片，上次史蒂夫见到它时，它打开了一个约翰.施密特消失的空间。“九头蛇的秘密武器，”他喃喃道，调整文件夹的角度让巴基也能看见。

“霍华德.斯塔克在搜寻你的时候从海里捞出来的。”弗瑞继续道，跨立站姿等着史蒂夫快速地翻完了剩下的文件。“他认为我们所想到的——宇宙魔方可能是解锁无限可持续能源的关键。那正是世界极度需求的。”

“然后我猜有人把它偷走了？”巴基插了进来，声调里带着不悦，当史蒂夫把文档递给他时摇了摇头——史蒂夫才后知后觉，想要单手翻那些松散的纸页会有多困难。

“他被称为洛基，”弗瑞答道，看起来对巴基的态度不以为意，“他不是……附近来的。如果你加入的话我们还有许多要给你补上的内容。世界已经变得比你所了解到的更加怪异了。”

“到了这个地步，我怀疑会有什么事儿能让我吃惊。”史蒂夫随口道，从长椅上站了起来将文件夹还给了弗瑞，自觉他们俩今晚都已经练够了。

“赌十美金你说错了。”弗瑞在他们开始离开前反驳。

史蒂夫没有错过巴基握紧拳头的样子；他讨厌这样，但是他已经明白了他很可能会接下这个任务。他不可能让宇宙魔方落入错误的掌控中，尤其是在亲眼看过它的能耐之后，但是他希望在重新投身新任务之前可以有更多的时间，至少能让巴基也找到一些选择的余地……

“公寓里会有一份任务简述文件在等着你们两个。”在他们离开前弗瑞补充道，对着转回头明显吃惊的巴基挑起一条眉毛。

“你的体贴我心领了，长官，但是我真的看不出我在任务计划里能找到什么位置，”巴基咕哝道。

“我们在新墨西哥的袭击中失去了狙击手，中士，而根据SSR的记录你可是欧洲大剧场里准头最好的之一——你在神盾局绝对有用武之地。”

“你可能没注意，”巴基讥讽道，耸起左肩让袖子里的断肢摆动起来，“我扣扳机的手指没了。”

弗瑞露出微笑，货真价实被逗乐的样子几乎让史蒂夫感觉不舒服，这也太不合时宜了。“这件事儿我们已经考虑到了，而且我认为我们已经想出了行之有效的解决方案。看完那份文件，告诉我你们是否加入。假设是，我会在明天08:00派人给你送去，”他指向巴基，“那根扣扳机的手指。”

史蒂夫唯一能做到的就是转身走向更衣室，才能克制住不对弗瑞咆哮……那个混账完全说出了能让两个人都加入所需的一切——史蒂夫不会让世界的命运落入某个偷了魔方的疯子手中，而巴基会不惜一切看着史蒂夫的身后，不惜一切找到一条能用的手臂让这件事做得更有效率。如果史蒂夫试图说服巴基不要重回任务中他便成了恶人，虽然他最想要的就是让巴基安全地留在纽约家里。即使是有了枪和血清，史蒂夫也看不出什么脆弱的假肢能让巴基在肉搏中保护好自己……

“关于宇宙魔方，你还知道什么此刻我们需要了解的信息？”弗瑞在史蒂夫身后问。

“你们应该把它留在海里，”他硬邦邦地说，直接踢开了更衣室的门朝楼下走去，没有等待巴基跟上他的声音。


End file.
